


Fantasizing

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys are Horny and dumb, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is learning about his feelings, Bucky Barnes is thirsty, Bucky Barnes knows What he Likes, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dreams, Erotic Dreams, Interrupted daydreams and dreams, M/M, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Movie Night, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The boys are idiots, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark in a Catsuit, Tony Stark is a Catsnail, Tony Stark is thirsty, Tony Stark knows What he Likes, Wanda does not like Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: James has been getting better, progressing everything, moving forward, and… god his thighs. He has been doing good in everything but with one puzzling man.Tony not doing better himself though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fantasizing

**Author's Note:**

> Thirsty-ness and feelings expressed through too many daydreams and erotic dreams? Oh yeah!
> 
> Is Tony making this difficult on himself with good points? Yes.
> 
> Does James hate his roommates? Oh yeah. 
> 
> I was really inspired heavily by my playlist on Spotify while writing this fun trash of needy boys
> 
> If you are confused about this one-shot, I do recommend reading a few earlier stories to get the scope of this AU. There is a reference to times in their lives were not so happy so please read with caution in mind always!

James’s mind was funny when it thought it had a joke, sometimes it was about murder, shooting his rifle, punching Wilson, and thinking what the man in his baggy sweater giving him a boyish grin. There was that joke. That wants to make him laugh if he thought he can laugh.

He hasn’t really laughed but more like breathed out an amused breath when Wilson managed to make a joke actually funny or when Steve was not being so… Steve? Captain America? Aggression is the epitome of clustering. They were breathing amused but… not Anthony.

Thinking about Anthony isn’t funny thinking about the short male, walking around in the dead of night, necklace kissing his sternum. Cupid bow plush lips. Unruly but controlled curls styled. Hands covered and sometimes only the tips stick out. Sweats that really should consider yoga pants, and those damn bucky bear socks… at night. Fiesty, dangerous, and cute. It is him, open and vulnerable to darkness only being guiding by his own light.

James felt an eye twitch as his metal fist punched through another punching bag catching the attention of the two females also there with him. He didn’t even want to spar with them. He and Natalie tie too often or he gets close to blacking out and breaking a bone. The witch he does not fuck with. At least Natalie is trying to give her basic hand to hand combat… or was. Till his hand broke another cheap ass punching bag.

The ACCORDS council can afford to get the Quinjets and their weapons but not decent training equipment. He was losing his mind and his guns aren’t even up to par. The small blessing he has the know-how to adjust, fix some of his guns. Upgrading will always be a hit or miss. Yet, training equipment with two super-soldier, a strong Red Room graduate, a witch, a flier, and bird eyes… it won’t help much.

Unwrapping his non-metal hand, he wiped nothing away off his face with his discarded shirt. Didn’t even break a sweat. Barnes turned away from the two women walking (see the witch floating) towards him. He doesn’t need to be questioned either. Gathering his things in order, unhooking the chain of the bag, dragging it over to the other brutalized ones all the while keeping an even-paced ahead of the women.

He almost out of the door until Steve came in ready to train. Decked in the ACCORDS training gear. The almost head taller man looked at James with a big smile.

“Hey, Buck! I heard Tony wanted to talk to us soon, maybe around the end of the month.” Bucky for all his willpower did not sidestep, dove under the arms of the big blonde. A friendly arm wrapped around his shoulder, he was dragged back into the training room, with the two women. One looking at him with a question on her pursed red lips and the other one looking amused.

Steve looked to the punching bag graveyard then back to his friend. “Did you already finish your work bud?”

The innocent question deserves an innocent answer while ignoring the earlier topic completely, “Yes.” He also ignored the dimmed smile when his voice came out monotoned. It is not his fault, he barely can force any inflection without feeling fake.

“He broke a bag in frustration.” Wanda chirped at both super-soldiers.

The looks from the two soldier boys were vastly different. Steve was amused at James being frustrated. He can hear another story, memory (which he has most) about how he gets frustrated at things. Cars, guns, and boxing. James though shot the red magic wielder with a scathing look knowing she barely gives a fuck.

He sent Natalie a silencing look that she quietly took as holding her tongue. Even she win their matches, he can take solace she won’t speak out when it comes to his own personal qualms.

“Shit equipment.” That was all he said as he ducked, sidestepped, and stomped out of the room. Some would say (VITO… snarky little thing) he was on full tilt murder strut. Where murder came from he was hoping it came from Anthony but more than likely it was Wilson. Asshole.

Stopping he can hear heavy sneaker-clad feet jog his way. Stopping in mid-stride, doing a 3.5 turn, Barnes looked Steve in the eyes.

“I know… I was hoping to ask to see if Tony can upgrade them.”

Barnes let him watch his steel blues roll so hard, he got an eye strain, “Steve, leave the man alone.”

“I know I promise Bucky but we need to be battle-ready.” Steve urged seemingly forgetting his workout as he made his way down the hall with the ex-assassin (or if he wanted to rogue again, tempting).

“Push-ups, suicides, jumping jacks, mountain climbers, chin up, leg ups, bicycles, and weight lifting. The treadmill. 350, 400, 120, 600, 800, 620, 4 hours, 8 hours, and 10 hours. Different days. Divide them up. Full training for the week. Throw in gun and shield aiming, there is your training. There is an outside area to run like a dog.” He explained. He does at least that routine when his mind is frazzled and he has too much pent-up energy.

Steve smiled at the long-haired brunette, still following him, still forgetting that he was going to work out, “Say, have you seen Tony?”

“Stark? No idea.” James said the tone is mono-pitched.

“I think he used his 6 days then.”

“Must have,” Bucky replied.

James walked into the foyer, pass the stairs to the living room with the tall blonde right on his heels. “You think… Tony would talk about the file now?”

“I don’t know. Wait.” James replied keep his even stride as he made his way to the hall till Wilson. Goody came up like a bat from Hell. “Bird boy.”

“Dickhead.” Wilson replied in kind with a coy grin even with Steve's weak _Language_. Bucky would have said bite him but then that would be a whole different kind of issue. Rude things on what not to say.

“Right, making fun of yourself sure shows your self-esteem.” The Winter Soldier smoothed out earning another point when Wilson scowled. 30 to 28 on the insult board. Suck it.

“Whatever. I was told, through cold morse cold of shower water, VITO is a little… smart guy,” Wary eyes looked at the ceiling not sure where the cameras are, “Stark is out till tomorrow. Business in Japan or something, no breaking into his room and stuff.”

Steve rolled his eyes mumbling about being sorry but he should have been honest. James shoved the urge to slap steve upside his head away as he looked toward Wilson, “Alright. Why tell me?”

“Well, I was going to tell everyone, Barnes.” The falcon replied clasping his hands together pointing with both index fingers as if he was a teacher (granted counselor but sheesh). “Anyway, a silent warning from VITO he is watching us and he will mess with us if we try to break in anywhere we aren’t allowed in.”

James nodding knowing he can visit the music room. The back yard is open. They can travel to New York City, with their own funds but still. Steve sighed only a little frustrated, “That makes it seem more… secretive. I mean seriously Sam.”

“Steve, buddy, Stark already is going to talk to us about what he wants. Don’t push it please.” The smaller black male begged softly turning the blonde back down the halls. “Come on, I can tell you didn’t work out.”

“Oh right. See ya soon Bucky. We can watch a movie later!” Steve replied merrily allowing the second flier of this team back to the workout room.

Blowing an exhausted breath the gunman went inside his room to melt into the warm darkness. Stripping off his tank top, shorts, shoes, and socks. The long-haired brunette threw his hair up in a loose bun walking towards the shower. Then he would rub cooling gel into the scarring around his metallic arm. Maybe he would sit in the shower till his skin grew pink and he killed off all the hot water (he tried before FRIDAY shut it off).

Washing over his chest, arms, and down his stomach, his mind went funny again when it asked what was Anton wearing? Was it Stefano Ricci, Versace, Armani, Canali, Kiton? He looked up suits after seeing Anthony in his little red number the first time. All taken in to fit him like a glove. Crisps folded lines, legs long, shoes with a small heel… christ. Christ.

Letting out a shuddering labored breath, heavy arms wrenched the water off. Letting his head fall keeping hands on the knobs in his shower, Barnes forced his eyes open feeling the heat in his cheeks increasing. His body was tingling and fuck did he fall asleep? Or was he daydreaming? Was he dying? If he died this way, he is going to come back just to throttle both Wilson and Steve. Why? Why the fuck not.

Shakily stepping out of the shower, naked wet and bewildered at the sudden daydream about Anthony, the soldier face planted in bed naked, letting the heated air-dry his body.

Eyes snapping open at the door opening and closing. He forgot to lock it. Getting ready to throw either Bird's eyes or Wilson out of the room, he stopped stalk still, bare ass naked when he saw a silver suit-clad Anthony peering at his gun collection. Long legs, one at a bend, ass provided for the world. Tie hanging low, silk, gentle around his neck. Honey Browns flicked over to him when a salacious cackle…

Cackle? Cackle… Bird eyes.

Prying his eyes open for real this time, he looked up seeing no bird eyes laughing at him sleeping in the nude but heard the sandy blonde archer cackling and laughing with Wilson telling another joke. Right, the fuck near his room. Then Steve's voice filtered through about being quiet.

Glancing at the clock, he forgot the clock was never set. His internal clock must be fired from… whatever that dream was. He looked good, dream Anthony. Groaning in pain, frustration, and pure annoyance at the three men standing literally outside his freaking room, the ghost story fumbled for his phone seeing it was only about 6 pm.

Movie night. Bonding. No Stark let have fun. Not like he can go back to sleep now to that dream. Probably Vision found out and enhance Bird Eyes cackle or the Red Witch. She probably knew it too.

Pulling on grey sweats, a loose t-shirt, and a scrunchie to wrestle his hair up in a bun again, the last one fell out when sleeping, he went to join the others for movie night.

Tony groaned laying in the bed of his hotel room. So many meetings. Four days' worth of meetings. He and Pepper managed to seal the deal on 4 new contracts, construction sites and celebrated. Well, they celebrated, Pepper and he retired for the night to be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the drive to the last meeting then to the airport.

Tugging off his tie and releasing the rest of his dress shirt button. He tugged off the fake skin letting out the arc reactor light. People still get freaked out, want to touch it, or even stare at it more than they do so with his hair. He asked his siblings if people ever just want to touch their hair for reason, he even asked his honey bear and they all said Yes. Rhodey had hair back before MIT and the present day.

Practically tearing out of his pants and boxers, Tony began the nightly rituals of cleaning his arms, neck, and face. Gentle slow strokes. Then a quick water blast from the shower before nerves climbed out his skin.

The tired male stopped peering in the mirror. He reached both hands up combed his hair back, down his neck, down his chest, around dark nipples stopping just above his hips. He found his own reflection weird at times but also can hear his father calling him a girl, a fairy for having probably bigger lips, long lashes… he remembers almost stabbed his eye out trying to cut his eyelashes. Then he looks at male models with the same features or similar and Tony gets a little giddy that at least he could have been a male model. Yet, he can see where he needs to eat more, sleep more, the scars on his body despite extremis also stop those ideas. Plus superhero. Much cooler.

Though his thoughts returned to Barnes who never asked about the scars he saw when that scarf fell and his robe was half off. No judgment but silent agreement about keeping the night a secret. As of now FRIDAY and VITO never mentioned that Barnes told the others.

Bare-chested and barefooted and no judgment. Tony shook his head out whistling at the drone in rest mode seeing the flicker of blades.

“FRI, sweetheart, if Pep calls, tell her a minute shower. 45 seconds tops.”

“Got it, Boss,” FRIDAY responded cheerily before flying off towards his phone.

Entering the hotel’s shower, Tony stared again in the mirror, letting big browns rove, remembering the flickers of emotions in the taller man eyes, the way they always studied the surroundings and him. Swallowing down a nerve shock of bashfulness, the businessman unclasped his necklace setting it gently, covered his hair to get the rest of his night over with.

James's eyes lulled half through the supposed scariest horror movie of the year. Their lives were scary. Wilson's face was scary in the morning. The Witch was a horror movie monster. And he was a ghost story where Natalie was folklore. A horror movie in real life.

He only stayed awake, when the group began talking about who would die first in the group. Morbid bastards, here he thought he had bored disturbing thoughts. He never expresses them, he did once to Steve about whether if you can tranquilize a part of your body and chopped it would you feel it and would it regrow? Steve went green and asked if he was feeling alright.

Serious question! He was curious and felt like during those few dark spots was when they tested his souped-up body on if he can regrow limbs or large missing skin. It seems viable to see if Steve can do the same.

He was really half-engaged till they got to Anthony.

James almost agreed with all of their suggestions, Wanda would be the victim to start the whole thing (no power included), Steve is the big blonde survivor, Falcon would live because he would be that one friend at home, the Archer would die trying to be heroic, Natalie would get killed by stupid circumstances or trying to save Bird Eyes stupid ass, Colonel Rhodes would also be at home. The Vision would be the grieving boyfriend who unfortunately dies in 2/8th s of the film. Carol is the police officer that happens to get killed by mistake by Natalie. All that he agreed with.

Yet he was part of the survivor’s list and Stark was the killer or possessed. See, he disagrees there, because everything would be switched up. Falcon is stupid enough to see that Steve called him needing help. Runs for Steve. Natalie and Barton stay the same sort of. If Anton was possessed, the Colonel would be there in a heartbeat along with Potts. If Anthony was the killer, he would be efficient. It would be a sad ending. No one lives but fuck… he would be dangerous. Miss Potts and the Colonel would totally help hide the bodies.

Where would that leave Barnes? Against Anthony, the feisty man? Would he press the flat side of the knife against his throat as a threat? Drag it down his chest, cutting off his shirt. Pressing lips against his adam’s apple still letting flat side of the knife drag down further. Or would they work together? Would he join Anthony in a sequel?

Sitting up abruptly moving a pillow further up his thighs, curling up on the couch as smooth as possible as the other five people were distracted by choosing either a thriller mystery, romantic comedy, action drama. He doesn’t care, as long as these fantasies stop chasing him into corners, pressing him to the wall, even with light rose-tinted lips plumped out with—

“Hurry up and choose another film.” He bit out making the other jumps even Natalie. Pointing to the action drama, he saw the title cover with a man and woman in a car, the man shooting behind, and the woman driving. His brain didn’t laugh about this. Here is to hoping, as the movie cycled through the trailers and synopsis while the other gathered up snacks.

Tony breathed in aggravation, kicking off the covers, he should of brought one of his toys, blankets, or just his sweater. Rolling on his back he let his eyes open slowly meeting unfocused stormy blues, dead at first glance but emotions swirling so rapidly, he felt like he was drowning.

“B-Barnes?” He heard his own voice muffled out. The man above head tilted, like a predator examining his prey. Tony felt his toes begin to curl as the tilted head moved down to his ear. “B-Barnes… what is…”

“Shush, Tony, let me.”

“Let yo… ahn.” Tony's body arched into nothing.

Nothing.

Sitting up in bed panting rubbing his face. Great not even full sex dreams and they are about Barnes. Stupid brain. He hasn’t had a sex dream since… 5 years ago (the last one was just as bad for the lack of the word, the guy was a blurry nothing of pent up energy). Now, he has one about Barnes. Yeah, Barnes is appealing but… shit they barely even talk. Yeah, they talked the most on the balcony, sat in the cemetery for about 4 hours, sat in the lab (that hardly counted because of the whole arm maintenance), and him seeing Tony play and sing that night. He felt violated but not really. For the simple reason, he didn’t ask about anything. It eased him but shook something looser in his body and mind.

Yeah, so they may have a few moments but that was hardly a friendship. It was so far off from having half-cocked wet dreams about the guy. Sex appeal barely reaches half his reasons for dating someone. Christ…

“FRIDAY…”

“Yes sir?” FRIDAY hovered over to her father and creator tilting the drone’s body in questioning ask.

“Chess? Daddy can’t sleep.”

“Your heart is elevated and your—”

“Chess!?” Tony shouted (NOT SQUEALED) out needing a distraction till his brain blanked. He has to admit… better than the usually 8 courses of nightmares. Better than drowning… well drowning in heat would be a… CHESS.

Reaching for his phone for the chess game, he opened it seeing FRIDAY come in. Distract him.

Barnes was more awake for the drama action but not as awake as some of the people that were criticizing the moves (see Bird Eyes, Falcon, and Steve). He already found several ways to solve the mission and kill the main guy in a couple of moves. Yeah, interesting movie to say if his mind was not just skimming at the drama, romantic tension, and the violence. The size difference.

His fucked up brain giggled at the thought of him and Anthony on a mission together. It can be so smooth, quiet, and deadly. Tight catsuit hugging his body, V Deeping low to never suffocate the light. Body armor always. But the small heel he uses for height can be used for other uses against assailants. He knows weapons, he knows armors, he knows about all that, so seeing him using something heavy, blunt or sharp and dead was doing something to Bucky’s thoughts.

He was graceful. Light. Easily liftable but enough muscle to take down someone. Not just a tech guy. He wants to see the inventor spar. He knows he spars; he is eating from the sandwich and soup offerings. He is filling it out. Fuck. He is filling it out.

Steve has his 6 always but Anthony can have the 12 if he gets the 6.

Twitching, face neutral, pillow tight between chest and thighs, it just seems he was sinking back into vigilant mode. No, he is watching the movie as if he and Anthony were in the movie but doing it better. Pressed close. Never allowing air to breathe between them. Taking them up the building smoothly.

He is dying. He should have chosen another Horror movie or a romantic comedy. Barnes felt his face heating but eyes glued on the man and woman kissing on screen. Through the howls and whistles from birds eyes, Wilson laughing at Steve’s “embarrassment”, Natalie quiet but the tilt of her lips enjoyed the teasing, and the Witch covering her eyes blushing scarlet. Irony. His mind kept parading a catsuit Anthony Edward Stark in his dark blood red bodysuit, curves pronounce, gold heels, and blue shining within the body armor. Hair slicked back, hips swaying wounding up to knock another onscreen bad guy out.

Oh god. Help him, fry him again. Not a funny joke his therapist would say but damn, that image is going to be burned into his skull.

He is going to suffer from this film for the last 30 minutes of it.

Tony sat in the last meeting half-listening to the conversation between Pepper and the man in a dark blue suit with a flashy dark orange tie. Might as well went with black. He was scrolling through his news feed through extremis as his eyes stayed hidden behind thick black sunglasses. He was wearing a little charcoal grey number; he slicked his hair back beside the one curly hair hung boyishly on the side of his head.

This doesn’t take away though when his scrolling stops on men posing by motorcycles. He was in the middle of designing himself and Rhodey motorcycles. He hasn’t ridden one for almost 22 years but he still has an updated to date license. But this man arms crossed over a broad chest, leaning against the motorcycle, muscles flexed, tight black tank top stretched and jeans with boots… all his mind did was replaced this man with Barnes and that was his cue to shut down his scroll.

Going back to the conversation he worked to keep himself busy. Last night’s dream simmered deep in his subconscious even when he knows he isn’t even on that kind of… level with Barnes. Tugging on his suit’s jacket, he felt Pepper press a gentle hand on his wrist. Looking at her with wide eyes, barely heard her thank the men, gave them a talk to you soon. Something about him… not feeling good.

Oh, he is breathing hard, his chest tight. Is he having an anxiety attack? Holy shit, hot. Dog. It has been a while since this happened.

Feeling his body sit down, Pepper helping slowly bring him back down, remind him of what his remote therapist told him to do. He watched himself through Pep’s eyes, reach a height of calm. He adjusted himself to the cooler atmosphere even though her face was asking a question while her lips were saying something different.

“W-what? Sorry Pep.” He sighed rubbing the front of his forehead as if he got a huge migraine out of nowhere. Even with splotched red on his cheeks, Tony still saw Pepper question look.

“What happened Tony?” She asked, curious but not prodding. Never prodding or even handling him with kid's gloves. He can appreciate his people for that on top of many other things.

“I don’t know honestly… what set me off. I mean I was scrolling through the vehicle’s newsfeed; the head of a computer is convenient. I saw motorcycle models for the year and you know people posing with the vehicles. I guess I am horny?” He said, question, asked. He can feel her _really Anthony Edward Stark, horny_?

“Wanna try again Mr. Stark?”

“I er… might… have an evil subconscious and it's been replacing Barnes as the star in my dreams and thoughts even though we don’t even talk like that or even have anything resembling a real friendship and we both have issues so like Pep why?” He breathed in one breath starting to feel frazzled over his mind doing this to him.

The strawberry blonde stared at him as her big smart brain worked out what his brain was trying to mean. He did not want to call his therapist about this. Hate fucking is off the menu too, which sends a cringe up his marred back.

“Maybe, maybe you are just horny and it’ll pass. Or… you do want to get closer to Barnes.”

“Oh god…” Tony buried his head in his hands and elbows on his knees, “Horny or I want to be friends with Barnes. Roger’s bestie. The guy he almost killed me over. Pep, if they are dating, I am blowing my brains out. It is bad enough I am having these thoughts but if…”

“Tony!” Pepper brought him back down gently with a firm squeeze of his wrist, “I doubt they are dating or the world would be eating that up like it was starving. No, I mean like, your brain thinks it sees something in Barnes it likes and wants to keep him close.”

“Like what? We barely communicate, hell seeing each other is rare.”

“I don’t know. It is not my brain being a perverted weirdo.”

Tony put on a pouty face at her making his doe eyes bigger. She groaned putting a hand over his eyes making him laugh without removing her hand. Distractions go! Shove all these thoughts and feelings into a box and throw them out the window. Barnes is the person he crosses paths with at night like two strange creatures. Sort of like a cat and dog meeting but bypassing one another.

“Catsnail.”

“Hey, there are no emotions here that I need to take up.” Stand up after removing her hand he already loosened his tie.

“Besides I am ready to go back to the States. Are you Miss Potts?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” She smiled even though the male will be ignoring anything that deals with his brain, she won’t tell Rhodey knowing Ton will talk to his siblings about Barnes. She might try to get in on it.

James sat up in bed when he felt the mattress dipped with a weight that was not his own. Light. Graceful but sturdy. He was going to reach for his Glock nearby till long engineering fingers tilted his face towards the sun-kissed man with plush lips. Robe half was undone, falling off his shoulders, showing tone muscles. Light of the reactor reflecting on his dark blue covers. What got him was the curls the framed the specter of his dreams, similar to a chocolate halo. Dark nipples (or were they Deseret rose-tinted?), begging to be teased out. Ass pert, as the sinuous movements moved their faces ever closer.

“Anthony.” He blew out as pray feeling his head lay back on the pillow as the male leaned down over him kissing his neck, jaw, nipping his collar bones, between his pecs. Breath hitched, arms twitching, he forced to eyes to keep watch as Anthony bit and kissed all over his body till he got to the sweats.

In his dream, Anthony sat back up letting the robe fall off his shoulders fully hiding his hands even when they dug into his muscles to work out the tension. Hips on his. Silk somethings against cotton sweats. He is losing his mind when he felt the ghost brush of the facial hair meshing with his stubble. An ear bites making both gasps.

Growling in the back of his throat he had the haunting beauty under him asking to undress him, even when the grey robe fanned under him. Opening the robe, he saw…

**_CAW_**!

Death. He was going to kill every bird, if his morning wood was not so demanding he would have found the rifle and killed it. Animal rights activities are damn. He looked out the window seeing it was a crow. Flipping the bird off, he went to take an extreme, flashback inducing shower. Wash out the redness he seen in his own face.

Through frustrating exhausted energy, he marched his way down to the outside training field only to stop seeing a tight tailored silver suit (oh fuck, was he dreaming) Tony Stark.

“Wow, hey there Snowdrop.” The exhausted shorter male held his luggage in one hand and his phone in another. “In a hurry?”

Hair ruffled from all the airplane sleep perhaps. Yet the sniper’s eyes can see the hips, long legs hidden in those pants. Pushing his eyes up he swallowed. He nodded. He can feel the others’ eyes on them, waiting to see if Stark would attack him or he attack him. God, he would murder the tailors who do Anthony’s suit but he won’t because they are good at their job.

“Well… that is good. Ah… fun murdering those targets.” Barnes ignored the way browns did a quick up and down scan before the dark-haired male made his way up the stairs.

James pretended he was not watching that ass leave him for the day. Walking past the others, he barely caught the Witch say something.

“What?”

Wanda blinked as if she forgot he can hear real low mumbles, “I just said, I hope you are careful with Stark. He is a playboy for a reason, and he hurts people. That is if you were into him like that I mean.” She shrugged only a little.

Snarling at her, he rubbed his face, “No, I had a nightmare and I need to shoot out some aggression. Would you like to help?”

Smartly, Maximoff shook her head with an uncomfortable twist of her lips. Bird eyes looked at him like he wanted to say something.

“Competition Barnes?” That was what the archer asked.

“No.” He replied stiffly leaving the others in the kitchen. He thought about his “nightmare”, yeah aggression towards all the fucking birds in the sky!

Tony breathed in deep after closing, locking, and waiting by his door. Full gear Barnes, in the day, hair pulled back in a low ponytail… he was afraid he was on the plane or asleep in the car dreaming up another clothes fantasy about Barnes. Broad chest stretching the fabric of the black Henley. Strong legs and thighs in dark tact pants with combat boots. Bowie Knife strapped in, several other knives hidden and attached to his person.

Ammo pack round probably in a pack. Rifle slung on his non-metal shoulder. Black matte and gold arm eating and shining light. He has never seen Barnes in action with this arm… but if it was like back about a year almost two now ago… he knew what he was doing with everything and smart with them too.

Christ, he needs to burn these fantasies till unfortunately, nightmares took front and center again. Taking off his clothes, the genius cued up a playlist even as VITO greeted him.

If the playlist was more rock romantic, he blames his bad cue.


End file.
